Amor a primera vista
by Lau Monroy
Summary: La firma de autógrafos de Elizabeth Gillies transcurría de lo más tranquila hasta que alguien en la cola puso su mundo patas arriba.


**Capítulo 1**

**#Narra Elizabeth **

Llevaba 32 horas sin dormir, entre vuelos, entrevistas y firmas de autógrafos. Llegué a la mesa dónde iba a realizar la última firma de autógrafos y regresaría a Los Ángeles.

Las doce en punto llegó y las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a montones de fans.

-¡Elizabeth! ¿Puedo hacerme una foto contigo?

-Claro.

Firmas, fotos y más firmas. Estaba cansada pero me gustaba estar cerca de los fans porque al fin y al cabo si soy algo en el mundo de la música es gracias a ellos. De repente alcé la mirada y en la cola divisé a una chica de pelo largo, esbelta, nariz bien perfilada y mirada penetrante. Llevaba el último disco que saqué en las manos y sin pensarlo llamé a uno de mis guardaespaldas.

James, ¿ves a esa chica de allí?

Sí señorita.

Bien, cuando la firma de autógrafos termine llévala a mi camerino.

Como quiera.

Llegó el turno de aquella muchacha misteriosa que había captado mi atención.

-Ho-hola, tartamudeó.

-Hola, dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Rox.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la respuesta de aquella chica así que le hice una dedicatoria personal en el disco: _"Para Rox, chica misteriosa y sonrojada"._

Ella miró el CD y un leve sonrojo se volvió a poner en sus mofletes, aquella reacción me hizo sentir bien, así que definitivamente me dije que la debía conocer más.

Cuando pasó la última fan, mi guardaespaldas James llamó a Rox, la chica misteriosa.

-Señorita, se acercó James a Rox.

-¿Sí? Contestó algo nerviosa.

-Acompáñeme.

-No he hecho nada malo.

-No se preocupe, sólo acompáñeme.

**#Narra Rox**

Un hombre alto con traje y gafas de sol se acercó a mí diciendo que le acompañara. Estaba nerviosa porque no sabía qué pasaba, entonces llegamos a una puerta donde me dijo que esperara y con un gesto de aprobación me pidió que entrara.

La habitación era bastante grande, había dos espejos con pinturas de varios colores, sombras de ojos, una máquina de refrescos y un sillón enorme dónde podían caber perfectamente diez personas. Luego eché la mirada hacia uno de los sillones individuales que había y vi a Elizabeth, sí Elizabeth Gillies. Me di cuenta que estaba en su camerino y no me lo podía creer. ¿Qué querría de mí? Yo sólo era una fan más de las muchas que tenía.

**#Narra Elizabeth**

Allí estaba Rox, con cara totalmente de sorpresa. La invité a que se sentara junto a mí lo que provocó un leve temblor en sus manos, eso me hizo sonreír. Sinceramente algo tenía esa chica que despertaba mi atención y deseaba conocerla más a fondo.

-Hola de nuevo Rox.

-Hola Elizabeth, contestó con voz nerviosa.

-Puedes llamarme Liz y no te preocupes sólo quiero hablar contigo. ¿De dónde eres?

-De España.

-Oh, pues hablas muy bien el inglés.

-Muchas gracias.

-Es verdad muchas fans que han querido hablar conmigo sólo han sabido decir "Hola", "Adiós" y "Mi número de teléfono es este".

Comenzamos a reír. Me di cuenta que tenía una hermosa sonrisa así que sólo me pude quedar observándola.

-¿Pu-puedo hacerte una pregunta Liz?

-Claro.

-¿Por quién va la canción You Don't Know Me?

-Me desconcertó esa pregunta. Bueno la canción en realidad no va por nadie pero sí por las relaciones que he tenido ya que digamos que soy una chica bastante difícil de conquistar y a la vez una relación conmigo es bastante complicada.

Se quedó pensativa y después de unos segundos pregunté.

-Y ¿por qué esa pregunta?

-Bueno, pienso que todos tenemos nuestro lado rebelde y en mi opinión las cosas que son fáciles de conseguir son aburridas y casi nunca merecen la pena mientras que las que son difíciles son mucho más atractivas y son las que más alegrías te dan.

Escuché con atención todo lo que dijo Rox y algo en mi interior empezó a multiplicarse, no esperaba que una persona que acababa de conocer y en concreto una fan me haría sentir así. Así que el inoportuno de mi guardaespaldas James abrió la puerta.

-Señorita Elizabeth, es hora de irse.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya?

-Sí.

-Ugghh, está bien James, ya voy.

Cerró la puerta y Rox se levantó.

-Rox, ¿tienes una cámara por ahí?

-Eh sí, contestó buscando dentro de su bolso.

Nos hicimos un par de fotos y le di mi número de móvil al igual hizo ella, entonces nos abrazamos y sin esperarlo me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sentí como las piernas me temblaban y ya no era cosa de mariposas lo que tenía en el estómago ahora era un zoológico entero.

-Mmm, bien, nos vemos Rox.

-Gracias por todo Liz.

-No tienes por qué dármelas.

Se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta y yo me quedé mirándola hasta que de nuevo James me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Vamos señorita Elizabeth.

-Ya voy James, contesté cortante.

Salí y me metí en el coche rumbo al aeropuerto para volver a Los Ángeles y la sola idea de que no iba a ver a Rox, a esa chica misteriosa que había despertado en mí emociones y sentimientos que hacía tiempo no experimentaba me mataba, así que necesitaba hacer algo y rápido. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue llamar a Ariana una de mis mejores amigas que en este tipo de asuntos siempre me acaba ayudando.

**#Narra Rox**

Salí del camerino de Elizabeth y no podía estar más contenta, había estado cerca de ella, habíamos hablado, reído y hasta me había dado su número de móvil. No me lo podía creer estaba en una nube al recordar el beso en la mejilla que la di. Fue un impulso pero no reaccionó mal, más bien se sorprendió y bueno qué decir que tengo un par de fotos con ella. Sin dudarlo ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

**Capítulo 2**

-¿Liz?

-Sí Ariana, tengo que contarte algo, es urgente.

-Vale pues empieza.

-Es bastante largo así que cuando llegue a Los Ángeles te lo cuento.

-Está bien, nunca te había visto así de nerviosa.

-No estoy nerviosa, contestó cortante.

-Ya bueno.

-Bueno luego te veo, chao.

-Adiós.

**#Narra Elizabeth**

Por fin llegamos al avión y entonces yo me quedé dormida aunque me iba despertando por las turbulencias. Pasaron unas 8 horas de eso y el avión aterrizó. James me despertó y bajamos, cogimos otro coche y llegamos al hotel donde dejé mis cosas mientras marcaba el número de Ariana.

-Ari, estoy en el hotel Humal en la habitación 45. Ven rápido.

-Está bien, ya voy.

Pasaron 20 minutos y tocaron la puerta.

-Ya voy, salí corriendo mientras cogía el brazo de Ariana.

-Me estás asustando Liz.

-Calla y escucha.

-Vale, vale, contestó sentándose en la cama.

-Bien, como sabrás hoy tenía la última firma de autógrafos en España, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Pues bien, en la cola que estaban haciendo los fans encontré a una muchacha que llamó mi atención desde el primer momento. Le enseñé la foto en el Whatsapp que tenía puesta.

-Es bastante guapa.

-Ya, ya lo sé, esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por lo que intuyo a ti te gusta esa chica.

-Se llama Rox, espera, no he dicho que me guste.

-Vamos Liz, se te nota a la legua.

-Dios, la acabo de conocer Ari.

-Para el amor no existe el tiempo.

-No me vengas con cursilerías anda.

-Es verdad.

-No sé qué hacer, quiero verla. Dios no sé por qué hablo así.

-Llámala, dila que venga a Los Ángeles.

Me quedé pensativa ante las palabras de Ari así que accedí.

-Es verdad y la invito a pasar unos meses aquí.

-Claro, aunque tienes que tener cuidado con Victoria.

-Victoria y yo terminamos hace ya 2 años así que me da igual lo que piense.

-Pero sabes cómo es.

-Ariana, ella y yo ya no tenemos nada, no quiso ni siquiera que siguiéramos manteniendo la amistad así que por mí se puede ir al cuerno si le parece mal que yo esté con alguien. Ahora voy a llamarla.

Ariana sólo me miró y se fue al salón para dejarme más intimidad mientras llamaba a Rox.

**#Conversación telefónica**

-¿Rox?

-Liz, ¿eres tú?

-(Sonreí al escuchar su voz) Sí, bueno te llamaba porque quería que vinieras a Los Ángeles.

-¿Cómo? ¿A Los Ángeles?

-Sí.

-Liz, no tengo dinero, no puedo.

-No te preocupes yo te pago el vuelo.

-¿De verdad harías eso por mí?

-Claro, es que quiero verte. (Maldecí de nuevo mis palabras ya que sonaba demasiado cursi y yo no era así en absoluto.) Entonces, ¿vendrás?

-Sí.

-Genial, el vuelo sale a las seis de la mañana, te esperaré en el aeropuerto.

-Vale, Liz, yo también te echo de menos.

-(Otra vez sentí el maldito zoológico dentro de mí campar por sus anchas). Mañana te veo, chao.

-Adiós, colgaron.

**#Narra Rox**

Fui al baño, me lavé la cara y me pellizqué un brazo para ver si estaba soñando y no, no lo estaba. Llamé a Wendy mi hermana mayor.

-¡Weeeeeendy! Grité mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Me voy a Los Ángeles mañana.

-Sí y yo mañana voy a conocer a George Clooney, contestó mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

-Es verdad.

-Bien y para qué vas a ir a Los Ángeles, preguntó irónicamente.

-Voy a pasar unos meses con Elizabeth Gillies.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, acabo de hablar con ella, mira. La enseñó el móvil.

-Hostias. ¿Puedo ir contigo?

-No, sólo puedo ir yo.

-Mierda pues pídele un autógrafo de mi parte.

-Lo haré.

Salí corriendo escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación. Cogí la maleta y empecé a hacerla, estaba emocionada, feliz porque iba a pasar unos meses con Elizabeth Gillies. Era increíble. Después de coger las últimas cosas puse mi despertador a las cuatro y media de la mañana y no recuerdo muy bien pero creo que sólo dormí un par de horas por los nervios.

**Capítulo 3**

**#Narra Rox**

Por fin había llegado la hora, eran las 5 de la mañana y me levanté al baño, me duché, me lavé los dientes y me pinté. Luego me puse mi mejor conjunto, un pantalón con una camisa a juego y unas botas. Terminé de vestirme y me eché colonia, luego bajé a despedirme de Wendy que como siempre es una llorona al igual que yo.

-Hay hermanita que te me vas, dijo con lágrimas y unos cuantos mocos en la nariz.

-Riéndome, sí, te enviaré un mensaje cuando llegue.

-Más te vale y ten cuidado con los paparazzi, ¿eh?

-Bueno, es a Elizabeth a quien querrán no a mí.

-No te fíes.

-Me voy que se hace tarde.

-Vale, pásalo bien.

Me terminé de despedir de Wendy y salí del portal. Me subí al taxi que había llamado y me puse rumbo al aeropuerto. Era la primera vez que volaba y estaba eufórica, quería ver a Liz cuanto antes.

Cuando llegué saqué el pasaporte y me dijeron dónde tenía que ir. El avión era bastante grande, entré y me senté en el asiento que me asignaron, después me llegó un mensaje de Liz: _"Espero que pases un buen viaje, tengo muchas ganas de verte, cuando vayas llegando dame un toque, besos."_

Aquel mensaje me sacó una sonrisa que duró para todo el viaje.

**#Narra Elizabeth**

Estaba nerviosa, como nunca antes lo había estado. Con las demás parejas que he tenido he de reconocer que nunca me he puesto así, Rox hace que todo lo que hay dentro de mí se descoloque y creo que después de tanto tiempo he encontrado lo que he andado buscando y ya es hora de sentar la cabeza.

-Vamos Liz tranquilízate faltan 3 horas para que el avión aterrice.

-Jugando con las tijeras, ya lo sé Ari pero no puedo quedarme quieta.

-¿Quieres que juguemos con mi jirafa morada? Preguntó mientras cogía su peluche.

-Como vuelva a ver esa jirafa morada te juro que hago un cojín con su relleno.

-Abrazando la jirafa. Está bien, sólo quería tranquilizarte un poco.

-Pues si sigues diciendo estupideces poco me vas a tranquilizar.

Después de esto estuve dando vueltas por la habitación durante casi una hora hasta que mi móvil empezó a sonar. Era un mensaje de Rox: _"Ya estamos a punto de llegar, te espero. Besos."_

Leí el mensaje por lo menos tres veces y salí corriendo a buscar a Ariana.

-¡Aaaaaaariii! Grité.

¿Qué pasa?

-Ya va a llegar, voy al aeropuerto.

-Vale, te acompaño.

-No, tú te quedas aquí.

-Pero quiero verla.

-Señalándola con las tijeras, Aaari…

-Me quedo, me quedo.

Salí del hotel y pedí un taxi.

-Al aeropuerto y dese prisa.

-Está bien.

Cuando llegué algunas personas me reconocieron y empezaron a pedirme autógrafos y fotos, claro está que yo llevaba prisa y no podía pararme con todo el mundo. Llegué a la vaya donde el vuelo de Rox aterrizaría y después de 10 minutos apareció. Llevaba un pantalón con una blusa y unas botas a juego, estaba realmente hermosa y sin pensarlo grité su nombre.

-¡Rox!

-¡Liz!

Nos abrazamos y pude percibir su olor, era tan embriagador, que estuvimos por un par de minutos así, cuando nos separamos vi un ligero rubor en sus mejillas lo que me hizo sonreír.

-Estás realmente hermosa.

-Muchas gracias, tú también lo estás.

-Bueno vayamos al hotel, quiero presentarte a Ariana.

-¿Ariana Grande?

-La misma.

De camino al hotel estuvimos hablando, riendo, me estuvo contando como era su vida y la verdad que es una chica realmente increíble.

**#Narra Rox**

Estaba totalmente nerviosa me encontraba con Liz y estaba a punto de conocer a Ariana Grande.

Liz llamó a Ariana y segundos después apareció una chica pelirroja con un vestido rosa. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-¡Hola! Gritó la chica.

-Hola, contesté yo.

-Venga ya vale Ari, no hace falta que la asfixies. Rox si quieres podemos ir a conocer la ciudad.

-Por mí encantada.

Liz me acompañó a mi habitación y cuando me giré me perdí de nuevo en esos ojos verdes azulados, de verdad que tenía una mirada bastante profunda y de repente sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Muchas gracias, sólo pude decir.

-No vuelvas a darme las gracias.

-Está bien.

Salió por la puerta y yo seguí colocando mis cosas en aquella nueva habitación. Después bajé para reunirme con Liz a conocer Los Ángeles ya que Ariana se iría con Golden su novio.

-Vic, ¿por qué no te calmas y dejas ya de pensar en Liz?

-Cállate Steave, ¿no te acuerdas por lo que me hizo pasar?

-Sólo rompió contigo.

-¿Y eso te parece poco? Se acercó mientras le gritaba. Nadie, escúchame, nadie rompe conmigo.

-Está bien, ¿y qué quieres hacer?

-Estoy pensando.

-Hey, ¿esa no es Liz?

-Se giró rápidamente. Sí, es ella y está… Con una chica.

-Eso no significa que sea su novia.

-Ya claro, créeme que Liz no sale con chicas si no es para tener una noche loca con ellas o en un raro caso porque es su pareja.

-Entonces…

-Entonces iremos allí y haremos su vida imposible.

**#Narra Elizabeth**

Estuvimos de compras, en los recreativos, en museos (fíjate que a mí no me gustan nada pero de alguna manera Rox me está cambiando y eso me da miedo pero a la vez me gusta.)

-La verdad que Los Ángeles es una ciudad bastante bonita.

-Sí, sí que lo es.

Nos quedamos mirándonos y de nuevo sentí el zoológico florecer en mi interior, era realmente bella y me encantaba cuando se ruborizaba porque yo creaba esa sensación al igual que ella la creaba en mí.

-Mmmm Rox, vayamos a ese banco.

-Está bien.

Nos dirigimos al banco y reconocí una voz que me era muy familiar.

-Hombre Liz, cuánto tiempo.

-¿Victoria? Dije sorprendida.

-La misma.

Se acercó a mí y me fue a abrazar a lo que yo respondí empujándola.

-No quiero que me toques.

-Qué manera es esta de saludar a tu ex novia.

-Mira no sé qué quieres pero déjanos en paz.

-Hizo caso omiso a lo que la dije. Ah y quién es esa.

-Esa es Rox y no vuelvas a tratarla así, ¿estamos?

-Mmmm Rox ¿eh? Contestó mirándola arriba y abajo con desprecio.

-Lárgate o te juro que haré una locura.

-Muy bien, me besó en la mejilla y yo me aparté.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Se alejó y mi ira fue en aumento luego me giré y miré a Rox.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no sabía que Victoria fue tu ex novia. Su cara fue de decepción y sorpresa.

-Sí bueno, ella y yo estuvimos saliendo por un tiempo pero no acabamos bien. Yo era una chica que iba de flor en flor hasta que se cruzó en mi camino y cuando creía que había sentado la cabeza me di cuenta que no era como pensaba, sólo quería sexo y casi nunca hablábamos. Mira Rox no tengo derecho a decirte esto pero es mejor que no te juntes con ella, ya has visto cómo es.

-Vaya, tranquila tampoco me agrada mucho que se diga.

-Bien, qué tal si vamos al hotel y vemos una peli. (Me sorprendía mi amabilidad pero es que con ella no podía ser como yo era porque no quería hacerla daño).

-Está bien.

**Capítulo 4**

**#Narra Rox**

Llegamos al hotel, estaba un poco nerviosa después de haber presenciado esa discusión entre Victoria y Liz, no sabía que habían estado juntas pero ahora lo único que me importaba era pasármelo bien con Liz.

-¿Qué película quieres ver?

-Pues la que tú quieras para eso eres la invitada.

-Mmmmm, no sé.

-Nada cursi, ¿eh?

-Ya está.

-Es de terror.

-Ya, ya lo sé pero es la única que he encontrado.

-Bien pero no quiero que luego tengas miedo, me sonrío de esa manera que tanto me desarma.

La película comenzó y fijé mis ojos en Liz, la luz de la tele se reflejaba en su rostro, su mirada estaba fija en las escenas que salían y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Tenía la tentación de besarlos pero me contuve.

-¿Qué tanto miras Rox?

-Nada, nada miré a la tele y una imagen de un fantasma me sobresaltó lo que hizo que diera un pequeño grito.

-Riéndose. Te has asustado de un hombre que sólo actúa.

-Venga no te rías, la di un pequeño golpe en su hombro.

-Vale, ven. Me dijo, luego pasó su brazo por mis hombros y yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho. Me sentía protegida y podía sentir el latir de su corazón iba bastante acelerado al igual que el mío.

**#Narra Elizabeth**

Cuando Rox puso su cabeza en mi pecho me di cuenta que quería estar con ella, que ella era la persona indicada así que me lancé a la piscina sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Ehhh Rox, ¿tienes pareja?

-Mirándome, terminé con ella hace un año o así.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Se acomodó en el sillón para quedarse en frente de mí. Bueno me engañó con otra.

-La rabia se apoderó de mí, qué imbécil. Cómo alguien puede hacerte algo así, no te lo mereces.

-No te preocupes ya es pasado ahora sólo quiero volverme a enamorar, sé que habrá alguien para mí en algún lado.

-La miré y no pude contener la necesidad de besarla así que volví a preguntar. ¿Y qué te gustó de ese tipo a pesar de lo que te hizo?

- Se quedó pensando. Bueno, era amable conmigo, un pelín rebelde.

-El doctor Jekyll era amable lo único es que se transformaba en el señor Hyde por la noche.

-Sonriendo, la verdad que sí.

Nos miramos y empecé a notar como la distancia que había entre ella y yo se empezó a reducir, sus labios cada vez los veía más y más cerca de los míos hasta llegar a sentir su respiración.

-Rox… No sé si deberíamos… (No sé por qué dije eso ya que era lo que quería hacer desde que la vi en la firma de autógrafos.)

-Shhh… Liz, ya lo arreglaremos mañana ahora sólo déjame hacerlo.

Nuestros labios se juntaron, su sabor era realmente excitante. Después de un par de minutos se fueron haciendo cada vez más y más intensos. Apoyé mi mano en su cadera apartando el molesto pelo para tener mayor acceso a su cuello, luego lo empecé a besar poco a poco lo que provocó que unos gemidos salieran de la garganta de Rox.

Liz… Sigue… Pronunciaba mi nombre con dificultad lo que me excitaba aún más. Puse mis manos en su espalda y empecé a sacar lentamente su blusa hasta que se quedó en sujetador en frente de mí.

Eres muy hermosa Rox, pronuncié mientras besaba su pecho y en un movimiento rápido lo desabroché, proseguí dando pequeñas mordidas a cada uno de sus pezones, ella estaba a mi merced y eso me encantaba quería ir despacio provocándola el mayor placer ya que con Victoria nunca pude hacerlo de esta manera.

Después bajé hasta su ombligo lo rodeé con mi lengua y el cuerpo de Rox se arqueó, cogí el botón de su pantalón lo desabroché y se los bajé. Se quedó en ropa interior, con mi mano derecha masajeaba uno de sus pechos mientras que besaba sus muslos, luego volví a subir a su boca y nuestras lenguas conectaron. Me dirigí a su oído y susurré.

-Dime que lo quieres Rox, dímelo.

-S-sí… Lo quiero respondía con dificultad.

Al decir esto bajé hasta su tanga y se lo quité, besé sus labios inferiores y en un rápido movimiento sumergí dos dedos dentro de ella haciendo que todo su cuerpo se curvara y un gemido estalló de su garganta. Los movimientos empezaron a ser lentos pero con el paso de los minutos se hicieron más rápidos y violentos. Noté que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y reduje los movimientos, Rox se desesperó un poco a lo que yo sonreí entonces volví a besarla y en un último movimiento Rox pronunció mi nombre y un gran gemido inundó la habitación. Saqué mis dedos y me quedé mirándola.

¿Qué tal estás? Pregunté aún con la respiración entrecortada.

Bien o eso creo sonrió.

La besé, luego me fui al baño a darme una ducha mientras Rox se vestía. Esa tarde creo que fue la más mágica de todas, por fin lo hice con Rox y no fue de la misma manera que lo hacía con Victoria, esta vez fue lento, placentero y especial.

**Capítulo 5**

**#Narra Rox**

Acababa de hacerlo con Liz, era increíble nunca pensé que llegaría a pasar esto, ahora la única pregunta que tengo es ¿qué somos?

-Rox, ¿quieres darte una ducha?

-Sí ya voy.

-Bien pues te dejo el agua abierta.

Me levanté y fui al baño, ahí estaba Liz peinándose y esa bata que llevaba la quedaba genial.

-Me vas a sonrojar de tanto mirarme, me dijo.

-Apartando la mirada, lo siento.

-Jajajaja, no importa además me gusta que lo hagas.

Se acercó a mí y yo sólo pude hacerle la pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza.

-Liz… Después de lo que ha pasado, ¿qué somos?

-Mirándome, cómo que ¿qué somos?

-Sí, si somos amigas, amantes, o… Novias.

-Tú qué quieres que seamos.

-No sé por eso te pregunto.

-Mira Rox, te quiero y esto que ha pasado lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez pero ahora mismo no puedo meterme en una relación. (No sé por qué dije eso, en verdad quería ser su novia).

-Entiendo…

Puso su mano en mi barbilla. No estés así, me besó en la mejilla.

Las palabras de Liz se clavaron en el centro de mí como dos dagas pensaba que significaba algo para ella pero sólo fui una tarde más de sexo y creo que fui una estúpida por creer que la gran Elizabeth Gillies me amaría, ahora mismo sólo quiero irme y desaparecer.

-Maldita sea esa Rox, gritó Victoria.

-Vamos, relájate seguro que pronto volverás a conquistar a Liz.

-No tienes ni idea de cómo me ha mirado, sus ojos reflejaban el odio más absoluto.

-Puede mostrar esa cara y en el fondo estar perdidamente enamorada de ti.

-Puede pero no lo creo, Liz es muy sincera con los sentimientos.

-Entonces sólo te queda averiguarlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Debes ir dónde ella vaya sin parecer una loca posesiva y esquizofrénica de esas, simplemente actuar con normalidad para que ella no sospeche.

-Mmmm, buena idea.

**#Narra Elizabeth**

No sé por qué le dije a Rox que no quería de momento tener una relación con ella ya que era lo que más deseaba y después de eso la noto más diferente, más… Distante y es normal, tuvimos sexo y para ella no sólo fue eso sino que significó algo más así que la demostraré que la amo poco a poco.

-Rox, ¿puedes venir?

-Sí ya voy.

-Hoy te voy a llevar a un lugar único.

-Medio sonriendo, ¿en serio?

-Sí, así que vamos al coche.

Nos metimos en el coche y en la radio se empezó a escuchar la canción I Don't Wanna Love Her.

-¿Te gusta esa canción?

-Sí, me recuerda a alguien.

-¿A quién te recuerda?

-Pues… A una chica.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció ya que sabía por dónde iba pero no quería seguir insistiendo.

-Bien, llegamos.

-Liz esto es precioso.

-Sí, sí que lo es.

Estábamos en un lugar escondido en el bosque dónde había un río cristalino, la arena era fina, suave y estaba fría. Observé a Rox y estaba sorprendida justo la expresión que quería provocar en ella.

-Venía aquí de pequeña y cuando estaba triste siempre me animaba estar aquí.

-¿Nadie más conoce este lugar?

-No, sólo tú. Debes sentirte afortunada.

-La verdad que sí.

-Ven, la dije y nos sentamos.

Rox se sentó a mi lado y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro, yo cogí su mano y empecé a jugar con ella, luego entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella y una corriente eléctrica invadió mi cuerpo, ahora mismo sólo estábamos ella y yo, nadie más pero cómo le diría que estoy enamorada si le dije que no quería ninguna relación en este momento.

**Capítulo 6**

**#Narra Rox**

Liz me llevó a un lugar único, era precioso me dijo que yo era la única persona que sabía de su existencia y eso me hizo sentir especial a pesar del dolor que seguía sintiendo por su rechazo.

-Vamos, volvamos al hotel.

-Sí.

En el camino al hotel no cruzamos ninguna palabra, miré a Liz y sentí como si estuviera ocultando algo pero no quería presionarla para que me lo dijera así que sólo me limité a quitar los pensamientos estúpidos que podía llegar a tener de por qué estaba así.

Llegamos y cuando entramos Ariana se había ido unos días con Golden su novio así que sólo estábamos Liz y yo.

-¿Te ha gustado dónde hemos ido?

-Sí me ha encantado, no sabía que había lugares tan hermosos como ese.

-Si quieres podemos llamarlo… "Forever and Always".

-Me parece bien.

De repente le empezó a sonar el móvil.

-¿Sí?

-Liz, hola.

-¿Victoria? ¿Cómo tienes mi número?

-Digamos que yo nunca lo borré de mi lista de contactos.

-Pues deberías.

-Me lo pensaré, dijo con tono irónico. Bueno a lo que iba quería invitarte a ti y a… Rox ¿puede ser? A una fiesta en la playa.

-Estás loca si crees que vamos a ir allí.

-Vamos Liz aparta ya de tus pensamientos que estoy tramando algo, sólo quiero pedirte perdón.

-¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde? Me lo dejaste bien claro.

-No sabía lo que decía, vamos seamos amigas.

-Estás loca Victoria.

-Por favor, créeme, qué pasa que a ti nunca te han dado una segunda oportunidad yo creo que sí así que tú también deberías hacer mismo.

-Está bien, a qué hora es la fiesta.

-A las diez.

-Vale, adiós.

-Adiós.

La cara de Liz no era precisamente de buen humor pero me atreví a preguntar qué había pasado.

-¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé, Victoria nos ha invitado a una fiesta en la playa a las diez mañana.

-¿A mí también?

-Sí.

-¿Vamos a ir?

-Le he dicho que sí y ni siquiera sé por qué.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Mira vamos, estamos un rato y nos venimos.

-Me parece bien.

**Capítulo 7**

**#Narra Elizabeth**

Lo que menos quería ahora mismo era estar en una fiesta y menos con Victoria pero bueno Rox estaba conmigo y lo que tenía claro era que no la iba a perder de vista en toda la noche por lo que fuera a pasar.

-Hombre Liz, se acercó Victoria a mí intentando abrazarme a lo que yo reaccioné echándome hacia atrás.

-No vuelvas a intentar abrazarme.

-Está bien, ¿quieres una copa?

-No ya estoy servida.

-Y tu… Bueno ¿y Rox?

-Está en el baño.

-Ah, cuando salga podéis venir al agua están haciendo una guerra de colchonetas o algo de eso.

-No creo, estaremos un rato y nos iremos, tenemos planes más importantes.

Menos mal que llegó Rox ya me estaba desquiciando.

-Rox, qué sorpresa, dijo dándola un beso en la mejilla.

Me sentó bastante mal y empecé a notar como el odio se disparaba por momentos y me pregunté qué me pasaba, hacía tiempo que no sentía celos de nadie pero ahora, ahora si alguien se acerca a Rox me descontrolo, necesito aclarar toda esta guerra interna conmigo misma y necesito hacerlo ya.

-Victoria, nos vamos. Cogí a Rox del brazo.

-Pero si acabáis de llegar.

-Te dije que teníamos planes.

-Me estás haciendo daño Liz.

No hice caso a las palabras de Rox, sólo me limité a alejarla lo más rápido que podía de ese lugar y meternos cuanto antes en el coche.

-¡Liz!

-¡Qué!

-¿No ves que me estás haciendo daño?

Miré su brazo y estaba rojo.

-Lo… Lo siento mucho Rox.

-Ya claro. Se metió en el coche dando un severo portazo.

El viaje se me hizo bastante largo ya que el silencio era bastante incómodo y era lógico que Rox estaba enfadada conmigo. Oh dios Liz, habías hecho daño a la persona que querías, qué estúpida eres.

Bajamos del coche y subimos a la habitación.

-Rox…

-No quiero hablar contigo Liz.

-Por favor escúchame.

-Ahora quieres que yo te escuche cuando tú casi me arrancas el brazo por no hacerlo.

-No, no fue mi intención. Victoria me puso de los nervios y cuando se te acercó fue peor.

-Y me puedes explicar por qué.

-Porque… Porque… (Vamos Liz dile lo que sientes por ella)

-Porque, qué.

-Te quiero Rox. (Las palabras se desvanecieron de mi boca y un temblor en todo el cuerpo se propagó, ¿desde cuando me había vuelto tan cobarde?)

-Có… Cómo has dicho.

-Que te quiero, desde el primer día que te vi en esa firma de autógrafos. Tenía miedo de lo que me estaba pasando porque nunca nadie me estaba cambiando como lo estabas haciendo tú, fíjate que hasta me he puesto cursi y eso no es lo mío, (reí de manera nerviosa). No soy buena con este tipo de cosas de sentimientos y eso pero te pido perdón por lo que te hecho, créeme que jamás te haría daño.

-Me gusta que seas un poco cursi la verdad, dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco a mí.

-Pues a mí no me gusta nada, la sonreí mientras notaba sus labios muy cerca de los míos.

Nos fundimos en un beso lleno de necesidad y esa noche nos volvimos a entregar al amor y a la pasión y tenía claro que nadie me separaría de Rox. Si hiciera falta escalaríamos montañas, cruzaríamos mares pero siempre juntas.

**Capítulo 8**

**#Narra Rox**

Me levanté y eché mi mirada hacia la izquierda y vi a Liz dormir plácidamente, se la veía hermosa. Luego vi que había una carta en la mesa y era para ella, no la abrí sólo la dejé en su sitio. De repente recordé lo que pasó ayer y sólo pude sonreír, era la novia de Elizabeth Gillies.

-Buenos días Rox, me dijo Liz con los ojos medio cerrados.

-Buenos días.

-¿Quieres que te traiga café?

-Lo que quiero es que te quedes aquí un ratito más.

-No podemos además llegó esta carta para ti.

-¿Una carta para mí?

-Sí, se la entregué.

-Qué raro.

-¿Qué pone?

-Bueno, que vaya al Hotel Brindam, habitación 27.

-Uuuuy, no me gusta nada eso, la dije.

-Ni a mí pero voy a averiguar para qué quiere que vaya allí.

-No Liz, no vas a ningún sitio.

-Rox, voy a ir, no va a pasar nada.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-¿No te habrás enfadado?

-Liz, te envían una carta que no la firma nadie enviándote a un hotel y me dices que vas a ir si quieres doy palmas con los pies.

-No saques las cosas de quicio ¿vale? Iré y punto.

-Bien.

Se acercó a mí pero me resistí un poco.

-Rox, Rox mírame, no va a pasar nada, en serio, sólo iré echaré un vistazo y si no hay nadie me vendré.

-De acuerdo pero ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré. (La di un corto beso en los labios)

**Capítulo 9**

**#Narra Elizabeth**

Necesitaba averiguar quién me envió esa carta y para qué quería que fuera al hotel Brindam así que cogí un taxi que me llevó hasta el hotel.

Llegué y le dije a la recepcionista dónde estaba la habitación nº 27 me señaló el camino y yo lo seguí, subí por el ascensor, anduve un par de puertas hasta llegar a la 27 y para mi sorpresa estaba abierta. Me acerqué despacio y empujé levemente la puerta, luego encendí la luz y vi que no había nadie.

-¿Hola?

De repente la puerta se cerró a mis espaldas y una chica con una lencería bastante provocativa salió de detrás de ella.

-Sabía que vendrías.

-¡Victoria! Retrocedí unos pasos hasta que me tropecé con algo que había en el suelo y me caí en la cama.

-Mmmm me encanta tenerte de esa postura.

Se acercó a mí, yo la empujé y calló al suelo, corrí hacia la puerta pero no tenía la tarjeta.

-Jajajaaja es inútil que intentes huir.

Me acorraló contra la pared y puso un pañuelo en mi cara lo que hizo que comenzara a marearme, me di cuenta que me había drogado entonces intenté poner resistencia pero era inútil estaba a su total merced, luego caí en un sueño profundo.

**Capítulo 11**

**#Narra Rox**

Llamé como unas veinte veces a Liz pero no me contestaba el móvil, entonces me empecé a poner nerviosa hasta que decidí ir al hotel Brindam para ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Empecé a imaginar cosas y las aparté de mi cabeza todo lo rápido posible.

**#Narra Elizabeth**

Abrí los ojos y me toqué la cabeza ya que dolía, busqué a Rox pero no estaba. Me encontraba en una habitación totalmente distinta a la del hotel. Empecé a recordar cosas y levanté las sábanas, ¿qué puñetas habías hecho Liz? Me levanté de la cama aún un poco mareada y vi una nota que ponía: _"Gran noche la de ayer Liz. Victoria" _No podía estar pasando esto, no, yo no sería capaz de engañar a Rox, no. Cogí mis cosas y empecé a vestirme.

De repente la puerta se abrió, oh no, era Rox.

-¿Liz? Qué coño ha pasado, dijo alzando la voz.

-Rox, puedo explicarlo, te juro que yo no…

-¡Qué tú qué! Te has acostado con ella y me estás diciendo que no es lo que parece.

-Por favor deja que te lo explique, ella me drogó.

-Se acabó, pensaba que no volvería a pasar por lo mismo otra vez que contigo había encontrado lo que me faltaba pero ya veo que no.

Me acerqué a ella, no podía verla llorar.

-No, yo… No me salían las palabras.

-Me voy Liz, esto ha terminado.

Se dio media vuelta sin que yo pudiera hacer nada y me quedé sentada en la cama. Empecé a notar mis mejillas mojadas, era una sensación que hacía tiempo no experimentaba ya que yo no era de llorar pero estaba destrozada, había perdido a Rox, había perdido una parte de mí.

**Capítulo 12**

**#Narra Rox**

No me creo que haya podido hacerme esto. Ya la advertí que no fuera pero no me hizo caso, ahora me había engañado, se había acostado con Victoria y yo sólo quería irme cuanto antes de allí, no quería verla, ni hablarla. La rabia me invadió por completo y sabía que ya no volvería a ser la misma.

**#Narra Elizabeth**

Iba a llegar hasta el fondo de esto, Victoria iba a pagar por todo esto. Marqué su número y sólo esperé a que contestara.

-Liz, buenos días.

-Te juro que te voy a matar.

-Uy, te has levantado de mal humor.

-Por tu culpa he perdido a Rox.

-Si te quedas más tranquila ayer no hicimos nada, sólo te quité la ropa. No quería aprovecharme de ti, además no disfrutaría.

-¿Cómo?

-Chao Liz.

-Te…

Colgó y lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo y buscar a Rox, espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Llegué al hotel y subí a la habitación, entré y vi que las cosas de Rox no estaban mi mundo se derrumbó, fui al salón y vi una nota. _"Elizabeth, no sé si podré perdonarte algún día quiero que sepas que tú para mí eras un mundo y que puede que tuvieras razón cuando me dijiste que no estabas preparada para una relación, a lo mejor yo te forcé para ello y por eso te pido perdón pero no entiendo por qué tuviste que hacer eso, por qué tuviste que hacerme tanto daño y me pregunto ¿me lo merecía? Sólo tú tienes la respuesta y los motivos, siento que ya no pinto nada en tu vida y no sé si alguna vez pinté algo. A pesar de todo esto no te guardo rencor, sé feliz yo dudo mucho que yo lo vuelva a ser porque como te amé a ti nunca volveré a amar a nadie más."_

_Rox_

Leí la nota de Rox y me derrumbé no sabía qué hacer, la había hecho daño y ahora no solo nunca podrá perdonarme sino que yo tampoco podré perdonarme a mí misma. Estoy perdida, rota en mil pedazos y me pregunto una y otro vez ¿qué hago?

**Capítulo 13**

**#Narra Rox**

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que Liz y yo habíamos roto. Yo había vuelto a España y mi vida comenzaba a volver a la normalidad, todavía no podía evitar que se me cayera una lágrima al recordarla pero ya no dolía tanto. Incluso había conocido a una chica muy maja, atenta y sensible. Se llamaba Yuly, no estábamos saliendo ya que de momento no quería volver a una relación pero sí tonteábamos.

-Rox, ve a sacar la basura anda.

-Wendy hoy te toca a ti.

-Ya pero es que tengo que hacer trabajos.

-Está bien.

Me dirigí a la cocina, cogí la basura y salí a la calle. Cuando iba andando me paré y miré hacia atrás tenía la sensación de que alguien me estaba siguiendo pero pensé que eran paranoias mías así que seguí andando.

-Rox…

Escuché una voz y me giré de inmediato, estaba asustada.

-¿Quién hay ahí?

Una chica con pelo largo negro, botas, leggins y blusa me miraba. Me recordó mucho a… ¿Liz?

-¿Liz? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí.

No podía ser, estaba volviéndome loca, Elizabeth vivía en Los Ángeles y yo aquí.

-No, tú no eres Elizabeth, estoy paranoica.

-No, no lo estás. ¿Te acuerdas de "Forever and Always"?

Al decir esas palabras mi cuerpo empezó a temblar porque sólo ella y yo conocíamos la existencia de ese lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía más, necesitaba verte, por favor tengo que hablar contigo.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar Liz.

-Sí claro que tenemos que hablar.

Se fue acercando a mí y yo fui retrocediendo.

-No me toques, te lo pido por favor.

-Rox, no… No puedo con tu ausencia.

-Haberlo pensado antes, ya no hay lágrimas que derramar ni sentimientos que sentir.

Al decir esto vi a Yuly acercarse a mí.

-Rox, me besó en la mejilla.

-Yuly.

-¿Es tu novia?

Preguntó con la voz desencajada.

-Sí lo es. (Mentí)

Entonces no pinto nada aquí.

-No la verdad que no.

Elizabeth se dio media vuelta y pude saber que estaba llorando. Algo dentro de mí me dijo que corriera hacia ella y la abrazara pero me resistí aunque lo que sentía por Liz era mucho más grande así que hice caso a mis impulsos y corrí hacia ella.

-¡Liz! ¡Liz! Grité.

Elizabeth se giró.

-No hace falta que me digas nada ya lo sé todo, me lo merezco, es lo que tengo por no saber mantener lo que más quería.

-Espera, cogí su brazo.

Me miró y un leve brillo en sus ojos se posó.

-Quiero que hablemos.

-¿Y tu novia?

-Reí, no es mi novia, sólo es una amiga.

Nos dirigimos a un banco y nos sentamos, esperé a que Liz comenzara a hablar.

-Rox, cuando fui al hotel Brindam y llegué a la habitación nº 27 no había nadie, entré y Victoria estaba detrás de la puerta, yo puse toda la resistencia que pude hasta que sacó un pañuelo y me drogó, luego desperté. La llamé y me dijo que no hicimos nada simplemente me desnudó para que tú creyeras que sí pasó algo.

Durante todo el relato de Liz la estuve mirando a los ojos y me di cuenta que no me mentía, estaba siendo sincera, me había comportado como una estúpida y había creado un sufrimiento en ella que jamás pensé.

-Sé que es difícil de creer…

-Sshh puse mi dedo índice en sus labios. Te creo.

-¿Cómo?

-Te creo Liz, cómo no hacerlo después de que has venido hasta aquí, después de que he encontrado toda la verdad en tus ojos.

-Entonces, por qué no me dejaste explicártelo antes.

-Estaba demasiado enfadada, pensaba que otra vez me había vuelto a pasar lo mismo y más con la persona que me completaba.

Nos miramos y poco a poco nos besamos, por fin volvía a sentir esos labios, ese sabor, ese olor de Liz que me volvía loca y supe que nuestra relación se consolidaría y que no nos podrían separar.

-Te quiero, no sabes cuánto echaba de menos esto, me dijo Liz con voz agitada.

-Yo también.

Separándose de mí.

-Y, ¿qué tal si vamos a "Forever and Always"?

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora.

Esa noche el cielo fue testigo de una noche llena de pasión, una noche dónde nuestros cuerpos se convirtieron en uno solo, dónde el sonido de nuestra respiración entrecortada era lo único que escuchábamos y dónde la lujuria y el deseo purificaron y unieron nuestras almas para siempre.


End file.
